CR - Sasuke 16
CR - Sasuke 16 is the Fourteenth Tournament after Daniel Arnold's Total Victory, the Tenth after Al Masson's Total Victory, the Eight after Markstickluke's Total Victory, and Second Total Victory. In the Last Tournament a Record (I think) 18 People cleared the First Stage, including Guest Derek Hough. While Stars like Drew Drechsel and Kane Kosugi didn't appear, 7 out of the 9 Stars that compete cleared. Including Donovan Lusher, who ended his First Stage failure streak at 8. Also, 7 people cleared with over 50 Seconds Left, with 5 over 1 Minute, with the fastest being Realityisawesome with 1:05:48. In the Second Stage, the Balance Tank and Triple Salmon Ladder were killers, eliminating 9 of the 18 Second Stage Runners. Donovan Lusher's Second Stage comeback would end early on the First Obstacle, the Slider Drop. Despite the record 18 People attempting the Second Stage, only Three were able to clear, 1 out of the 7 Stars, Markstickluke, and the two Newcomers Derek Hough, and Travis Allen Schroeder. Finally on the Third Stage, Derek Hough would gas out early on The Burner, while Travi'''s would also gas out on the '''Drag-Race. Mark would make it fairly deep into the Third Stage, but would fail the new CR-Shin Cliffhanger. 'Ending the Tournament on the Third Stage for the first time since CR - Sasuke 1 '(But I kinda want to forget that.) Note: Had to do the results a different way due to my laptop being trash and not working correctly. First Stage ① Surf's Up ② Project S.R.L.E ③ Vault Hang Kai ④ Giant Boulder Spider ⑤ Star Stunner ⑥ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (1) ⑦ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (2) ⑧ Toripuru Soritatsu Kabe (3) ⑨ Flying Ring* (Basically the Flying Chute except the Rope is a Giant Ring) ⑩ Spinning Bridge ⑪ Rope Ladder (1:30 Time Limit)* Decreased due to Several 1:00:00+ Times. Results (1) Second Stage Obstacles (2) ① Bungee Slider* + (There's no stopper, so the Bar falls off at the end of the track onto the Next Obstacle) (The Bar has been replaced with a Bungee rope, which makes the drop onto the Salmon Ladder failable.) ② Bungee Salmon Ladder* + (Due to the Bar being a Bungee rope now, it's significantly harder than a normal Salmon Ladder) ③ Tricky Bridge + ④ Spider Walk - Platform ⑤ Global Balance* + (The Tank is now a Ball designed like the Sun. There's also 2 Drops on the Track.) ⑥ Curtain Spin - Platform ⑦ Flight 16^ (Just renamed for the Tournament) ⑧ Reverse Conveyer ⑨ Butterfly Walls* (Competitors jump from One Butterfly Wall to the Next, if they fall, they're done.) (1:10 Time Limit)^ Results (2) Stage Three Obstacles (3) ① Giant Cylinder ② The Burner ③ Drag-Race ④ Nunchuko Roll ⑤ Psycho Chainsaw^ Rest ⑥ Vertical Grasper ⑦ Curtain Swing^ ⑧ Part V Climb ⑨ Heaven Steps* (Devil Steps except they only ascend.) ⑩ Cycling Road Rest ⑪ CR- Shin Cliffhanger^ ⑫ Vertical Breaker ⑬ Spider Flip Rest ⑭ Jumping Star ⑮ Star Slider Note: Look at CR-Sasuke 12 on Obstacle Details. Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① Blaze Double Ladder* (20+20m) [Basically the Double Salmon Ladder stretched out.) ② Final Stand (20m) Height: (60m) (50: Time Limit) Results (4) Opinion Finding stuff to talk about is a little hard. But to talk about the Next CR - Sasuke, it's going to be something special. Best Performance Category:CR-Sasuke